Naruto: Ansectory
by Randomly Random Randomness
Summary: First fic. Naruto died. He has relations. Who is also sealed into him? rated for saftey
1. Chapter 1

RRR: Yea, my first fan fic. Before I start I shall warn you that this fic will be **VERY** random, maybe. It will be slow unless my lazyness is cured

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Naruto.

A six year old Naruto is being chased down a dark alleyway by a raging band of 'Celebrators'. (Yes I know _really _original.) Then he runs into a drunk. "Damn demon brat," he says as he slams his empty bottle into the frightened kid's head.

Then the mob catches up to him. 'Damn, he runs fast.' 'He won't when we get through with him.' These were the final sentences he heard before he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Here begin changes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

INSIDE Naruto's mind 

Naruto found himself in a blood red void of nothing except him and an empty cage. Or so Naruto thought. Because in the cage was a blood red fox.

He approached the cage wondering why it was there. A voice then rang out, "The cage is here to keep me inside of you." The voice sounded rough, coarse, like it hadn't been used in a while. He then jumped back. "Don't be afraid kit," said the voice, but this time it was different. The voice was softer, calming, and elegant. "I can read your thoughts because this is your mind."

"Where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Inside the cage, kit."

"Who are you, why can't I see you, and why do you keep calling me kit?"

"I am the Kyuubi, Lord of the tailed demons. I am blood red the same as the walls, and you don't need to know."

Naruto starts to pace. 'Can I change the color of the walls?' he asks.

"Yes but do that later, right now you are being killed."

As this is said Naruto feels a pain through his heart.

The mob had killed Naruto.

Note the story is not yet over.


	2. Chapter 2

RRR: sorry if this is short after such a long delay. I had a lot I needed to do.

* * *

Hinata POV

It is the day of black again. Every year today, we have to wear black. Father says it is because someone important died. I know that that means we should be respectful, but it is also hard to be sad since there is also a festival about the death of a monster. I asked father about this but he just shook his head.

Now, I see a crowd of people by an alleyway. "Father," I say, "why is everyone crowded over there?"

Father then saw the crowd. He activated the Byakugan. "Hinata, go get the Hokage. NOW!"

I ran to the Hokage office. When I got about one-fourth of the way there I saw the Hokage. He was running towards me. "Hokage!" I yelled. "My father sent me to go get you."

"Where is your father?"

"Over by an alley way around the ramen shop."

"Thanks," said the Hokage, and he left. Feeling left out, "Byakugan," I whispered. I looked over by the crowd. They are attacking a young boy. I feel hot.

* * *

Author point of view

* * *

Hinata passed out.

Hiashi saw Naruto being attacked. "Stop!" He shouted, "Why are you harming an innocent child?"

Some of the mob answered, "Ignorant fool he is the demon. He killed your wife and best friend. Why should he live?"

The drunk said, "Who cares? That demon bastard is dead now."

(Enter the Hokage) "Really you might want to look again."

* * *

Naruto's point of view, wherever he is.

* * *

"Ow! My head hurts." (Guess who says that)

"That's what you get for dieing." (Do I really need to name these two?)

"I just met you and already you're yelling at me. Why does everyone hate me?"

A new voice enters the conversation, "Not everyone hates you. One of your ancestors used up most of their black mail supply to get you back to the world of the living."

"Who are you?" Asks a very scared Naruto.

"I am the death god. The person I am talking about is the trickster god. How he got black mail on all the other gods is beyond me though."

* * *

RRR: Again sorry about the delay. 


	3. Chapter 3

RRR: Like I have said I write slowly, and am busy with school right now so, the chapters will be short, probably, and take a while to write.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the world he is in, or any thing from the show or manga. Someone else is lucky enough to own those rights.

also ------------------ these lines mean a change in POV or setting.

* * *

-------------------------

Naruto's point of view

--------------------------

Blink

Blink

Blink

"WHAT I AM RELATED TO A GOD! HOW?"

"Well," said the death god, "for this we probably should get into genders. When I say god I mean so in a general sense. Your grandmother is a goddess."

"What about his other relation," the Kyuubi hinted, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Wait, what do you mean by other relation?"

"Well, we are running short on time so that will have to wait," said a very nervous death god, "right now your body is being healed and protected by your other tenant."

"WHAT! What else in existence could I possibly contain?"

--------------------------

Author point of view, some random street in Konoha

--------------------------

Hinata woke up. 'That was Naruto they were beating up.' She thought.

She looks over at the fight again with the Byakugan. Wings are coming out of Naruto, and encase him into a sphere. Then Naruto starts spinning.

Hiashi looked surprised. "The Kaiten," wispered Hiashi. Then he fainted. (It seems to me that the Hyuuga have a second bloodline, Insta-faint.)

Meanwhile, Sandaime Hokage was thinking. "What else did you seal in there, Arashi?"

--------------------

Where ever Naruto is.

--------------------

"An Angel." said a voice as naruto is going back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

RRR: This is to make sure that there are people still reading the story

The reasons this is taking so long:

I am lazy.

I am busy.

I have a vague outline for the story.

I have limited computer access.

Because of reason three people can vote to help decide parings, and other things, like Haku's gender/survival.

I Don't own naruto.

-----------------

Naruto POV

-----------------

Naruto wakes up in a sewer. "Damn it. Why am I in a puddle of water?"

"Well, there are things we need to tell you," said two voices. Naruto could tell that one was the Cubey or something like that.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you." Naruto turned around and saw a huge blood red fox and an angel, who was pure white and just as tall. The weird thing was the fox had nine tails and the angel had eighteen wings. "We are the Kyuubi no Kitsune and **Torikkusuta no Junjou."**

**"Wait weren't you in a cage earlier?"**

**"Yes, we were but you for all intents and purposes died, so the seal is gone and we are stuck inside your body. As a result of this and your relations you will have a few **Kekkei genkai**," says the Kyuubi. Naruto then starts jumping around, saying how cool that will be. **

**"Stop that or we won't tell you about any of your **Kekkei genkai**." (Naruto stops) "Good now we can start the lesson." **

**----------------------------------**

**RRR: Sorry it was short. I am working on the Kekkei Genkai right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

RRR: Sorry about that. I have been busy lately and have midterms soon.

I thank everyone who has told me that they like my name.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Now on with the story

* * *

"First you will need to learn the history of the four races, the gods, the angels, the demons, and humans. The gods created the world and the other races. They wanted balance so the humans were, as a whole, weak, but not inclined towards good or evil. Amaterasu created demons while, Tsukuyomi created angels. The most powerful were not quite as strong as the weakest god but the weakest was just stronger than the strongest humans, but the angels were inclined towards "good," while the demons were inclined towards "evil." At least that was how it was made. After a while some of the gods, angels, and demons started favoring certain humans and their clans. A good system was decided on, each being could grant up to two traits. This was good since there were at most fifty beings at the time, and thousands of humans. If they split their blessings among different clans, one or two of the other being could alter one of the blessings, but that counts as one of their own blessings. (Due to limited time I won't tell you all of the blessings.) Amaterasu got to give out her "blessings" first. She gave the Uchiha clan the Sharingan, which could grow tomoes as it grew. Tsukuyomi changed it so the Sharingan could grow into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Amaterasu also gave the Byakugan. The Kyuubi gave mindless body. This made it so that even unconscious the person would fight. The drunken fist is an example of this. Torikkusuta gave bodiless mind. The person has a second mind that can talk to them, remembers everything, can't be altered, and will take over the body when the person is unconscious. All it can do are ninjutsu and genjutsu.Tsukuyomi gave the elemental abilities."

"Well, times up go back to your body now." Torikkusuta said.

"Hey! What's my bloodline?"

"Later, Naruto. Later"

------------------

Author POV

------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room covered with monitors, readouts, and other things that his six-year-old mind couldn't comprehend.

"So you're finally awake."

* * *

RRR: Again sorry about the delay 


End file.
